In today's computing environment, computing devices are required to conduct more processes and provide more capabilities than ever before. For example, users frequently desire computing devices that can process multiple applications in parallel, provide high quality graphics, support multiple displays, and provide advanced interface capabilities, to name a few. In addition to these, users also frequently desire rapid initiation and low power consumption capabilities. These features, which are often times competing against one another, make it difficult for designers to satisfy each and every of the user's desires. In most cases, some features are sacrificed for others to provide a reasonable product in terms of cost and complexity.